My Little Pony: Viva La Revolucion!
by Godwrites
Summary: Bullet is back, and this time, so is Nightmare Moon. When times look bleak, you must take them by the throat. The Lunar Republic is established after Celestia was almost assassinated, but failed, by Luna. Now, Bullet and friends must create the Solar Rebellion in order to take back Equestria. Will he succeed? Or will he be killed in the line of duty? Read and Find out.
1. Chapter 1: A Revolution

**10 Years Later**  
**POV: Bullet**  
**Location: Canterlot, Equestria**  
**Date: August 18, 2055**

Well, Luna's been going through one of the worst phases ever. It seems as if she's Nightmare Moon every other day. Needless to say, I think we're going to have to banish her to the Moon again. (Even though that is the last thing I want to do, I think it's best we do it).

**5 Hours Later:**

"Celestia?" I asked.

"Yes Bullet?" she replied.

"Are you doing anything with Luna today?" I asked.

"Why yes, we are going to Olde Canterlot. Why?" she replied.

"Because, she's Nightmare Moon?" I reminded her.

"Well, if she wants to fight, a fight she'll get." she said.

"I guess." I replied, "But I'll trail you both, incase anything does happen."

"Bullet, there's no need." she said.

"Okay." I said. Seeming like I dropped it, but in reality, I didn't.

**2 Hours Later:**

I was following Celestia so she wouldn't notice me, and she found Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon, almost killed Celestia. If I weren't here, she probably would've. Nightmare Moon had used her horn to propel Celestia into the air. Then, threw her down, violently. Then up again, and down again. Nightmare Moon then dropped Celestia with her horn. Then, picked Celestia up by her hooves. She said, "I will give you the liberty of seeing your kingdom fall once again."

After that, Luna piledrived her into the ground. Then, after, she flew off. I ran to Celestia's side.

"Celestia!" I shouted, trying to get her to wake.

"Bullet?" she asked.

"Celestia, you're gonna be fine, stay with me!" I said over and over again.

"Bullet," she said, "Thank you." she told me, after I patched her up.

"Celestia, there's no need to thank me." I told her.

We flew to Canterlot, which was taken by Luna's "Star" guys. We then flew to Ponyville, taken again. Then to Apploosa, taken. Stalliongrad, untaken.

"Just like World War 2 again." I murmured.

I went to the town hall, and told the mayor our situation. As I was talking to the mayor, the mane 6 came up from behind me, as well as Bullet Jr. Nyx, Marine, and Phoenix. I was happy to see them here, instead of Canterlot, or Ponyville.

"Dad?" Bullet Jr. asked me, "What's going on?"

I was reluctant to tell them of what happened to Luna, their mother, but I did anyways. "Kids, your mom, she's Nightmare Moon again."

They all gasped. Needless to say, I felt alone again.

"What are we going to do dad?" Marine asked me.

"I don't know kids. I don't know." I replied.

"Bullet, Shining Armor would like to speak to you." Celestia said.

"Right." I said.

"Bullet, what happened?" he asked.

"Shining, I barely know who's friendly or who's enemy." I said.

He paused to say something, then dropped it. Then he started up again, "I think there's only one way we'll overcome this."

"What is it?" I asked.

"What were those things you had when we all went into your dream?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know, your name?" he asked again.

"Oh, yeah." I said, "Guns."

"Yes." he replied, "We need those things."

"Okay, well, I'm gonna need as many ponies we have." I replied.

"Check." he said.

"Okay." I said, "I'm going to need a lot of steel and wood and plastic." I continued.

"Check." he said.

"Okay, I'm going to need a lot of iron." I continued.

"Check." he said again.

"Okay, I think that'll be enough." I said.

"Okay." he stated, "Good luck."

"Thanks." I said, teleporting to where he put everything.

**4 Days Later:**

I hired anypony I could to start manufacturing guns, while I was in my own little project. We based our rifles on the M4A1, our pistols on the M1911, and our Machine Guns on the MK48. My 'little' project, was a rather large one, infact, the size of a tank. I unveiled it to the entire population of Stalliongrad, and told them there was going to be three of these bad boys. Honeybadger, Azar, and Blowtorch.

Needless to say, the Solar Kingdom Rebellion was born!

We were a rag-tag group of ponies, I can tell you that. However, there were five ponies Luna didn't have that we had. Big Man, Psycho, Celestia, Shining Armor, and Cadence. However, at the same time, she had two ponies working with her. King Cosmos and Queen Galaxia.

This was a war. Like the American Revolution, like the Russian Revolution, like the American Civil War. This could be pretty ugly. No, actually, it _is_ going to be _very_ ugly.

When I was finished with Azar and Blowtorch, we were ready. We had better weapons, better ponies, better tanks. You all should know, I do love my wife, Luna. But when I said I would give my life for Celestia's kingdom. I meant it. I've already given my life for the United States, I would definitely give my life for this.

Equestria was a totally different place. With the Lunar Republic and everything. But, at the same time, there was still the Crystal Kingdom and Germaney. I trained a lot of the ponies how to fight, including Rainbow Dash. I think she'll be one of the best. Under myself, Big Man and Psycho, of course.

_**Author's Note: Hello everypony! It is Godwrites again, bringing you to the final 'chapter' of the "Quadology" of my "My Little Pony" series! What is going to happen, you may ask? Well, read and find out. Also, I would LOVE to give a bit of a shoutout, for a few new friends of mine throughout the story. First up is **__**war-lover12. (I don't know any of their genders, so, I'm just going to say 'he'). 'He' is currently writing a story of My Little Pony, titled "My Little Pony: The Fall of Harmony" Go check 'him' out. **_


	2. Chapter 2: Very Spy

**2 Days Later**  
**POV: Bullet**  
**Location: Stalliongrad**  
**Date: August 24, 2055**

There was a _MASSIVE_ attack on Stalliongrad earlier today by Luna's "Star" brigade. We would've lost the town, if I didn't have Honeybadger and Azar here. They are based off the old Stuart tanks. In the end of the battle, we lost maybe 4 ponies, while she lost 60 of her "Stars."

"Hey Shining, Nightmare's lost around 60 Stars." I said to Shining.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "We should counterattack them now."

"What?" he asked.

"We counter their attack on us. We follow them and kill some of them." I stated.

"Alright." Shining said. "Just be careful."

"When am I?" I replied.

"Just be." he continued.

"Alright." I continued.

I got Blowtorch and Honeybadger out to do work. The tanks are all remote-controlled. Basically, their drones. In a way.

They went in after Nightmare's Star brigade, however, Blowtorch was destroyed by them. After they took down 10 more Star guys. I called back Honeybadger after Blowtorch was destroyed. But, I'm not an idiot. I made sure Blowtorch was fully destroyed. No reverse-engineering for Luna!

We won the first battle of the war. The Equestrian Civil War. The Solar Kingdom Revolutionary War. But, the Lunar Republic wasn't a weak 'opponent.' No, they were not. They outnumbered us about 2 to 1. If not 3 to 1.

After the counterattack, I went into Canterlot to see what changed. Incognito. The banner wasn't Luna and Celestia anymore. It was Luna and the Moon. Also, there were a _LOT_ of Star Guard guys in the city. There were past friends, that were not loyal to Luna who were in cages and stuff like that. Then, I saw her.

Nightmare Moon, she was the reason behind all of this. She was talking to one of her generals. I decided to eavesdrop in their conversation.

"I wish Bullet would join us. We would rule this whole planet in darkness." she said.

"Bullet isn't loyal to you, unlike us." he said.

"That is true. But, if I can get to him, I would be able to 'convince' him into joining." she said.

"Bullshit." I muttered under my breath.

"Find him." she stated. "Bring him to me, and I will be able to convince him, or, he will be a POW and that will leave Celestia powerless."

"Yes ma'am." The general said, as he flew off.

I controlled Honeybadger from there, and made him auto-pilot himself to kill the general on-sight. It was possibly the better thing to do.

Unlike all of the suspense moments in movies, I got out, except for a brief scuffle with the Star guys. I shot two of them. I then ran, and didn't look back. As I neared Stalliongrad, I found the general, dead, on the ground. Honeybadger did its job good. When I was inside, I told everyone what had happened, including the fact Luna would make me a POW.

"What?" Celestia asked.

"Don't surrender to her if she does capture me, she already sent a general out to get me. Luckily, Honeybadger was able to stop him." I told them.

"Thankfully." Shining said.

"Yeah, so, don't try getting me out. I've been through worse than whatever they can put me through." I said.

"Not really." Shining Armor said, "Nightmare Moon's an evil pony. She WILL find a way to break you."

"I'm stronger than most." I said.

"But, at the same time, she knows you. Your weaknesses, your strengths, she can find a way to literally own you." he said.

"I guess." I said. "I'll be careful. Don't worry."

"Good, because you're the most vital point in our success." him and Celestia said in unison.

"Okay." I said, putting both Honeybadger and Azar in auto-pilot. "Now, let's hit the hay."

"Alright." Celestia said.

I stayed up all night making another tank. This one will be called, "Querty." At 6:00, I was finally done with it. I had them all on auto-pilot now, one at the north, one at the west, and one at the east. If Blowtorch were still here, it would be at the south.

Tonight, I went in Canterlot again. This time, I found all of the Star guys marching like the Nazis. I also found Nightmare Moon, again, this time, I almost got my cover blown! However, she just asked me, "Why aren't you in bed or marching?"

I responded with, "Sorry ma'am, I'll get to bed right now."

"Exactly." she said.

I got out of Canterlot again. This time, no scuffle. Rule of three's states, next time, I won't be lucky.

"I actually talked to her this time." I said.

"Really?" Shining asked.

"Yeah, she thought I was one of the Star guys." I said.

"You're lucky." he said.

"Yeah, no kidding." I stated.

"Well, what now?" he asked.

"Now, I don't know. I mean, if we mass-produced these tanks, we could easily fight back." I stated.

"Can't you use magic to mass-produce them?" he asked.

"Oh, you're a genius!" I shouted.

"Awesome." he stated. "If you need me, I'll be right here."

Well, I used my magic. I made about thirty tanks. We were now ready for a full-scaled attack. However, not before I put another tank at the south of town.

I knew I was stupid, I went back into Canterlot. This time, I got caught, by Nightmare Moon herself. My cover had been blown. I was put into a holding cell until she wanted to question me. It seemed like forever, but, it was only 4 days.

"So, Bullet, feel like answering a few questions?" she asked me. I was silent. I stared at her coldly. Until she knocked me out with her magic. A magic knockout, feels like 3 times worse than a regular knockout. She still knocked me out though. When I came to, she asked me again.

"So, Bullet, feel like answering a few questions?" she asked again.

"Depends on what they are." I stated.

"First question, why are you in Canterlot?" she asked.

"Why are you insane?" I asked back at her.

"That, deserves another knockout." she said again, before inevitably, I was knocked out again.

Once I came to, she asked again. This time I told her another answer, "Because, I love you Luna."

"You honestly think your little love speeches will help this time?" she asked.

"I don't know, it's worth a try." I said.

She was speechless for a few seconds, before she asked, "Why do you help Celestia if you love me then?"

I just looked down at the ground. "I don't know."

"Why don't you join me, and together, we will rule this planet." she said.

I looked down again. I didn't speak.

"I will give you one day to think." she said.

"Hey Nightmare!" I said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Why?" I replied.

"Why what?" she asked.

"Why this? Why do you want to see Celestia's empire fall? The night is what is beautiful, with the stars and moon and stuff. Why?"

"She banished me to the moon for 1,000 years." she said, before walking out of the cell.

I tried finding a way out. I waited until the guard making his rounds walk towards me. I asked him how his day was.

"Hey, aren't you Prince Bullet?" he asked.

"Yep." I said, "Why?"

"Your highness, I'm sorry Luna is like this." he said.

"It's fine." I said, "Hey, can you come closer?" I asked.

"Yes sir." he said, "What do you-" I grabbed hold of him, and took him down. I then got his cell key and unlocked my cell. I then locked him in. I then had to find a way out. Or fight.

**10 Guards Later:**

I was finally out of the prison. But, I needed out of Canterlot. I found a way out through a bit of broken barbed-wire fencing. I got to Stalliongrad in a day's time. When I got there, everyone thought the worst.

"Hey everypony, miss me?" I asked, opening the door.

"Bullet!" everyone shouted, hugging me.

"I told you, I've been through worse." I restated.

"What did she do to you?" Celestia asked.

"Nothing really, just magically knocked me out a few times. Other than that, nothing." I said.

"She would've thought of something way worse." Shining said.

"I guess. She was nice though, in a way." I stated.

"Really?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah." I said, "She wasn't really like the people back on Earth that would kill you for answers."

"I'm just glad you got out of there." Shining said.

"Thanks." I said.

_**Author's Note: **__**Hello everypony! Godwrites here with the second chapter of the 4th story! Now, like I said, I'm giving shoutouts to users who I believe have some awesome potential on here. (Although, I'm not the best author here, I still make mistakes). Anyways, this shoutout is to Clover123! She has written 11 stories, none are for My Little Pony, however. But, she is still awesome. Check her out and maybe, follow her/favourite her. This has been Godwrites, and I'm out! Until Next time, you sexy beasts.**_


	3. Chapter 3: A Rather Large Guy

**4 Days Later**  
**POV: Bullet**  
**Location: Canterlot**  
**Date: August 29, 2055**

"Hey Mike, what's up?" Big Man asked me. He and Psycho were helping us out. He was a unicorn and Psycho was a pegasus. Psycho was fitted with a saddle that had two machineguns strapped onto it. Big Man was helping by making weapons, and, occasionally on the front lines. Like today, we were both on the front lines.

"Not much Biggie, just stressed." I replied.

"Well aren't we all?" Psycho asked.

"Yeah, but, at the same time, you aren't fighting your wife, are you?" I added to the argument.

"No, but, I'm fighting to get my wife out of Canterlot." he replied.

"That's true." I replied, "But, hold on..."

"Where are you going?" Big Man asked.

"Somewhere." I said.

"Alright." they said in unison, "Just be quick about it."

I ran behind enemy lines, and went into Canterlot. I waited until Nightfall to do what I was going to do.

I got both Psycho's wife and Big Man's wife out of there. Afterwards, however, we were caught. I told them to go, and I would stay behind. Needless to say, they ran towards Stalliongrad. I was alone to fight 5 Stars. I did it too, but, after that scuffle, I was put into another one with 2. I didn't win that one, needless to say.

**2 Days Later:**  
**POV: Nightmare Moon**  
**Location: Canterlot**  
**Date: August 31, 2055**

"Hello Bullet." I said, raising a hoof up to the pony who Luna had fallen in love with. Or the one who I hate.

"Hello Nightmare." he said back in a defiant manner.

"Tell me this, why don't you join me?" I asked.

"Because, I'm not a traitor." he said.

I turned away, only to not reveal the hatred I felt towards him. "Why do you betray me then? Your wife?" I asked.

"Because, you're not the Luna I know." he stated.

"Which is it?" I asked, calming a bit.

"The one not hellbent on destroying the planet!" he yelled.

"Time-out." I said, magically knocking him out.

"Fuck you." he muttered before he fell asleep.

**2 Hours Later:**  
**New POV Available:**  
**POV: Big Man**  
**Location: Stalliongrad**  
**Date: August 31, 2055**

"Honey!" I heard my wife yelling. I thought to myself, 'Man, I must be hearing shit.' Until I heard her again. I looked up, there she was.

"Holy fuck, you're alive!" I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"Yeah, but who knows what torture Bullet's going to go through." she said.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Who else would've saved us?" she asked.

"Oh my God." I said, as I went into a flashback.

The date was March 4th, 2018, a few months before Michael was taken...

_**Flashback**_  
**POV: Charles "Big Man" Gordon**  
**Location: Somewhere in Angola**  
**Date: March 4, 2018**

"Michael, where the fuck are you?" I asked into the comm. Michael went dark a few hours ago. We were his rescue. If we didn't find him, someone else would, or worse, he'd be sold to the highest bidder. We were dropped in by Blackhawk, codename "Kingfish," for reference.

"Goddammit." Psycho said, "It's not like him to do this shit."

"Psycho please." said another squadmember, named "Himalaya."

"Please my ass." Psycho said.

"You want me to?" Himalaya asked.

"Guys!" I yelled, "Focus, whether or not he is like this, he needs us, and we have to go find his ass before he gets skullfucked."

"DevilDog, do you copy?" I asked again.

"Big Man, report, this is "OP." OP was our little 'eye in the sky.'

"OP, Big Man, what do you got for us?" I asked.

"We may or may not have a visual on DevilDog." OP said.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's in a shipping container 2 kilos out West." OP stated.

"Alright." I said, "We're going in."

Once we got to the container, we opened it up, and what we saw, almost killed us. Marines, blood, guts. Dead Marines. All bloodied, looking like they'd been tortured for weeks on end. Michael was in this container. I knew he was. I looked in the back of it, and I found him.

"DevilDog?" I asked, approaching him. He jumped me with a shank. Luckily for me, he only got my hand. I quickly disarmed him.

"DevilDog, it's us. Friendlies. We're here to get your ass outta here." I told him again.

"Big Man, Psycho, Himalaya." he said.

"Yeah." Psycho said.

_*PA-KING!*_ A bullet hit the container door. We were compromised. We had to get the fuck outta there, now.

"Kingfish, this is Big Man, do you copy?" I asked, jumping out of the fishing container with Michael on my back and SMG in hand.

"Big Man, this is Kingfish, read you loud and clear."

"Okay, Kingfish, repeat, this shit is danger-close we found DevilDog, but there are too many Angolans that'll kill us all."

"Big Man, repeat, this is Fang, an AH-6 Little Bird heard your request for killing some Angolans, right?"

"That'll be me Fang." I said, "Yeah, we need you to clear our way to Extraction Point Echo."

"Alright alright." Fang said, "Just leave me to do the dirty work and I'll have you guys there in record time."

"Thanks Fang." I said.

"No problemo." Fang said, "Fang out."

"Alright, Big Man, what was the Extraction Point you will be using again?" Kingfish asked.

"Extraction Point Echo." I said.

"Alright, Big Man, that place is too damn hot right now, we need you guys and Fang to clear that place out." Kingfish said.

"Alright Kingfish, I'll-" I started before Michael interrupted me.

"We'll." he said. "Give me the M4."

"You sure Michael?" I asked.

"Just give me the damn gun." he said.

"Alright." I said, giving him the M4, but still carrying him on my back.

"Better." he said. "Kingfish, this is DevilDog, repeat, we're going to get that Extraction Point clear.

"Alright, good job guys." Kingfish said.

"Kingfish, repeat, good luck and godspeed." he said.

"As with you." Kingfish said.

We watched as Fang cleared the armor out of the immediate area of the Extraction Point and we cleared out the infantry. As we neared Kingfish, an RPG was heard off in the distance.

"RPG!" I yelled, but, Kingfish took a direct hit. It was gone, but the pilot was still alive, who was the only guy in the chopper. Psycho took him while I took Michael.

"Overlord, this is DevilDog, repeat, we request assistance at grid 2476er over, Kingfish is down, requesting an extraction here." Michael said.

"Sorry DevilDog, but if you want an extraction, you need to go to Extraction Point Charlie." Overlord said.

I could tell Michael was pissed at Overlord, but he remained calm and said, "All right Overlord, repeat we'll be there in 60 minutes."

"All right DevilDog, good luck and godspeed." Overlord said.

"Thanks." Michael said, as he finally tried standing up on his own.

"Hey, no problem." I said.

"What's first?" Psycho asked.

"First, we gotta get a fucking car." Michael said.

"Alright, allow me." I said.

I walked up to a car on the highway and spoke Angolan to the occupants, after they didn't comply, I shot three rounds into the air. They immediately gave the car up for us.

I drove, Psycho and Himalaya were in the back sides, Kingfish, who was unconscious at the time, was in the middle back, and Michael was shotgun.

We got to the extraction site in 59 minutes. The Nighthawk was awaiting us there already. After we were loaded in, we got the fuck out of there.

"Hey Big Man, this is Fang, I'm glad we all got outta there."

"No shit, me too." I said in reply.

"Well, what are we doing now?" Michael asked.

"Now, you go home and take a fucking shower, you smell like death." Psycho piped up.

"Ha ha, funny." Michael said.

_**End Of Flashback**_  
**POV: Big Man**  
**Location: Stalliongrad**  
**Date: August 31, 2055**

"Fucking dumbass." I stated, while shaking my head.

I shot about 5 of those Star guys out of 30. They think just because they have Bullet, they can take the city? No, that's not how it goes.

I will give them credit though, they do fight a hard fight. But, still. If Bullet gets out of whatever the fuck he's in, he's very lucky.

_**Author's Note:**_**Hello everypony! Godwrites is back again! (Sorry about the late hour). But, anyways, this time, Bullet is taken again, and we get a look inside of Big Man's eyes. Anyways, next chapter, I do believe Bullet wont be as lucky as he was earlier, you know, _escaping? _I don't know though, well, anyways, shoutouts! *Ahem* This shoutout is to seniorcopycat! Okay, he has written a WHOPPING 31 stories! It also seems as if he updates daily, if not for one, for another story. He has written around the areas too. He's written for My Little Pony, The Walking Dead, Hotel Translyvania, Ice Age, and a LOT of other "topics?" "genres?" Anyways, he is an awesome writer. So, check him out! This has been another one of Godwrites *entertaining* Author's Notes! Until next time, all you sexy beasts! *PLEASE NOTE* I AM IN NO WAY A FURRY, AFILLIATED WITH THE FURRY FANDOM OR AM I A CLOPPER. ALTHOUGH, I DO BELIEVE IN EQUALITY FOR ALL FANDOMS. THE "SEXY BEASTS" IS A NEW TRADEMARK OF MINE I AM TRYING OUT. PLEASE, NO HATE AFTER THIS LITTLE NOTE. PLEASE?**


	4. Chapter 4: Torture

**1 Week Later**  
**POV: Bullet**  
**Location: Canterlot**  
**Date: September 7, 2055**

I tried forgetting about everything that happened. However, the things I couldn't forget were bigger than what I could. I couldn't forget how I died in the first place. It kept playing over and over again. It was like a record. The *CRACK* of the SVD, then the pain, then the mortar round blowing me to pieces. I couldn't forget it. I remember one day, when I was happy again. The day I came here. I got another chance at life. That's what I want, to be happy, with Luna, and our kids. Is that too much to ask?

"Bullet, the Queen has requested you come with me." said a General.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, your little 'rebel' group has taken back Appleloosa." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, and two ponies have been taken prisoner." he said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Big Man and Psycho." he said.

"Fuck." I said.

I was led into the room where they were being interrogated. I was told I would have to interrogate them, or face Nightmare's wraith.

"Guys." I said.

"Bullet?" You're alive!" they shouted in unison.

"Why are you here?" Psycho asked.

"I apparently have to interrogate you guys." I said.

"Interrogate away." Big Man said.

"I'm not going to." I said.

"Why not?" Psycho asked.

"Because, after I do, they're going to kill you guys." I told them.

"Hang on, I have an idea." Psycho said.

"What?" I asked.

"Get enough stuff to make a mine, and then we can blow the door off." he said.

"I think that might work." Big Man said.

"Yeah, and I get three guns." I said.

"We work best when together, don't we?" I asked.

"Haha, yeah." we all said in nostalgia.

While Psycho was getting the mine in place, Big Man and I were getting guns. When we were done, we waited until guards were supposed to take us away. They never did though, once the door opened, the mines went off, and we got out of there, guns blazing. They went back to Appleloosa. I stayed behind. Because I kinda had to. I mean, I was surrounded.

**POV: Nightmare Moon**  
**Location: Canterlot**  
**Date: September 7, 2055**

I was mad when Bullet escaped before, but now, I was furious. He let two POWs leave! So, now, I had one of my not-so warm general go in with him. After the general was done with Bullet, I was surprised he still wouldn't betray Celestia.

"Bullet, why won't you betray Celestia and everyone else?" I asked him.

"Because, I don't betray my cause." he said.

"It would be so much easier though." I told him.

"I'm not one for easy." he said, "I was given some of the hardest missions a Marine could have."

"Well, we have cookies!" I told him.

He just laughed, and asked, "Really?"

"Yes, our best bakers are here." I told him.

He continued laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked him after he was done laughing.

"One day I'll have to show you the internet." he said.

"I guess you will." I said.

I left his room after our little talking session. Who knows what his little friends are doing now.

**1 Day Later:**  
**POV: Big Man**  
**Location: Appleloosa**  
**Date: September 8, 2055**

"Psycho? Where's Bullet?" I asked.

"I thought he was with you." he said.

_Bad News._

"Dammit, really?" I asked, "He must be in Canterlot."

"Shit, poor guy. Who knows what he's going through." he said.

"I know." I replied.

"You think he's still alive?" he asked.

"Of course he's alive! He's the boss man!" I shouted, hitting him.

"I guess you're right." he said.

"Of course I'm right little brother." I said.

Psycho and I weren't related. That's just another name I gave him. Well, I guess we were related. In a Military sort of way. I was related to both him and Michael in that way.

**3 Days Later:**  
**POV: Bullet**  
**Location: Canterlot**  
**Date: September 11, 2055**

I was tortured in ways nopony could ever imagine. First, they tried waterboarding me. Then, they tried making me remember the things I went through Afghanistan, North Korea, and Azerbaijan. Then, they even tried guilting me into giving them what they wanted. They were sick pony/star guys, I can tell you that. I tried escaping yesterday, didn't work. I guess I could try my magic at escaping. Maybe that would work.

I pried the window bars from my cell. Now, I just have to fly away. I'll be with everyone else again. But, what about Luna? Who's she going to have? I guess her parents, but I'm her husband. Her parents are gonna have to do. But, I did leave her a little note to read. For now, the Solar Kingdom Rebellion still stands.

When I got back to Appleloosa, I found they tried taking Ponyville back, but were pushed back. The morale here could use a bit of a boost I suppose. But, how can I? I'm just a fighter, a rebel, I can only do so much.

"Shining, I'm back." I said to him.

"Bullet? What did they do to you?" he asked. I guess I was a bit 'under the weather.'

"Just kept trying to get me to give them information." I told him.

"Was it bad?" he asked.

"Bad?" I replied, "You know, North Korea killed a good friend of mine, in front of my face."

"I'm sorry to hear that." he replied, "What now?"

"I guess the morale could use a boost before we try Ponyville again." I told him.

"I do believe it does. But how?" he asked.

"I don't know." I told him. "I don't know anymore."

"Bullet, look at me." he said. I looked up at him. "You are the best fighter here, you can take the weight of more ponies than I can. You can do a lot of stuff I couldn't dream to do-"

"Like what?" I snapped, interrupting him. "I can only do so much."

"You can play those instruments, you can build houses, you can do a lot of stuff I know I can't do. You can boost the morale of these ponies." he said.

"I guess so." I told him.

"Exactly, now, I want you to put on the best damn show you can for these ponies." he said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"A morale booster, something that'll get their minds off of this war." he stated.

"I'll think of one." I told him.

"Alright, good." he stated before I walked out of his office thing.

_**Author's Note:**_**Hello everypony! It is Godwrites bringing you all another chapter of this story! So, the Revolution is paying off. The Solar Kingdom's rebellion has now taken over Appleloosa and Stalliongrad! What will happen next? Nopony knows, but I can tell you all one thing! Morale will be boosted, and, next chapter, we will learn some American history from Bullet's great-great-great grandfather's journal, who was part of the 28th Massachusetts Infantry Regiment. So now, shoutouts. Okay, this might sound weird, but jtfinn is my younger brother. He only has one story with 1 or 2 chapters. (Because he's in that stage where video games are the only thing keeping him alive), but, hopefully sooner or later, he gets back on. Read his story, (It's about Minecraft). Until next time, you sexy beasts!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Dead Prince

**3 Days Later:**  
**POV: Bullet**  
**Location: Appleloosa**  
**Date: September 14, 2055**

Today was the day I had to boost morale for the fighters. My morale was down the tube, but maybe I could boost my own morale as I boost their morale. Now, incase anypony forgot, I can use magic to play multiple instruments. So, I can play almost any song. This song, is for the Marine Corps equivalent.

* * *

_M.I.A. by Avenged Sevenfold_

_Staring at the carnage, praying that the sun would never rise._  
_Living another day in disguise._  
_These feelings can't be right, lend me your courage to stand up and fight, on tonight._

_Ooooo..._  
_Stand up and fight._

_The fighting rages on and on, to challenge me you must be strong._  
_I walk your land but don't belong, two million soldiers can't be wrong._

_It's no fun but I've been here before_  
_I'm far from home and I'm fighting your war._  
_(Not the way I pictured this, I wanted better things)_  
_Some are scared others killing for fun, I shot a mother right in front of her son._  
_(Take this from my consciousness, and please erase my dreams)_

_Fight for honor, fight for your life._  
_Pray to God that our side is right._  
_Even though we won, I still may lose_  
_Until I make it home to you_  
_I see our mothers filled with tears,_  
_grew up so fast where did those years go?_  
_Memories wont let you cry_  
_unless I don't return tonight._

_So many soldiers on the other side, I take their lives so they can't take mine._  
_(Scared to make it out alive now murder's all I know.)_  
_Nobody tells me all the reasons we're here._  
_I have my weapons so there's nothing to fear._  
_(Another day, another life, but nothing real to show for)_

_Fight for honor, fight for your life._  
_Pray to God that our side is right._  
_Even though we won, I still may lose_  
_Until I make it home to you_  
_I see our mothers filled with tears,_  
_grew up so fast where did those years go?_  
_Memories wont let you cry_  
_unless I don't return tonight._

_Staring at the carnage, praying that the sun would never rise._  
_Living another day in disguise._  
_These feelings can't be right, lend me your courage to stand up and fight._

_Watching the death toll rise wondering how I'm alive._  
_Stranger's blood on my hands, I've shot all I can_  
_There are no silent nights, watching your brothers all die_  
_To destroy all their plans with no thought of me_  
_No thought of me, no thought of me_

_Ohhhh..._

_Walk the city lonely_  
_Memories that haunt are passing by_  
_A murderer walks your street tonight_  
_Forgive me for my crimes; don't forget that I was so young_  
_Fought so scared in the name of God and country._

* * *

The Next song I played was for the Equestrian Air Force.

* * *

Aer Vis by Sean Householder:

_The Eagle, grown beyond the wildest dreams of men, it's known,_  
_was first to reach the heavens, above all the world below._  
_By steel and wood, by sweat and blood, on wings of woven cloth,_  
_he slipped the surly bonds of earth to touch the face of God._  
_But knowing times of trouble, and the devils they may bring,_  
_are only thwarted by the will to fight, he raised his mighty wings._  
_Prepared for, thus guarding peace; for liberty, his love,_  
_he shall deliver unto evil: death, dealt swiftly from above_

_I am the wings of a killing machine, '47 born and my razor teeth rip down through the wind and the ground beneath to where the wicked wail and the devil creeps. I've broken the backs of the enemy, flown to the edge of space, and the legend known to the dead I've made: I am made of stone, so let the hammers break, and the sickles fold. Forged in the fires of the second world war, I've been to hell, and I'm back for more, so cap the gas and push back the door, turn fuel to fire, let the monster roar. I'll bleed any enemy, ground or sky, when the trigger breaks, the bullet flies aim with the hand, shoot with the mind, kill with a heart like arctic ice._

_I am the Eagle, I am fighting on,_  
_I am a warrior and this is my song._

_Deep in the belly of a bird of prey, I'll cross half the world in a half a day, born to fly in skies red as rage, and I lit the fire of the Atomic Age. Death in flight when the Eagle screams, and the boom shakes down from the edge of my wings; if death don't bring you fear, then death is coming off my leash. Come to the nightmare, come to me, to the edge of the black where the 'nether be to the wolves of the wind with a bloody shriek, come snap the chain, cry "wake the beast!" There, in the burned and blackened ash, another enemy, dead, in the fire's breath. Smoke in the open wind won't last, the shadow of death is the one I cast._

_I am the Eagle, I am fighting on,_  
_I am a warrior and this is my song._  
_I am the fire raining down from above,_  
_I am a warrior and this is my song._

_"If I see the enemy amassing their planes for an attack, then I'm gonna knock the shit out of them before they take off from the ground..." - Curtis LeMay_

_"that's the nature of war...if you kill enough of them, they'll stop fighting." - Curtis LeMay_

_Now I live lean and I mean to inflict the grief, and the least of me's still outta your reach, the killin' machine's revvin' up to speed and the devil won't dare show face to me. Here, in the air, where the lead won't lie, and the graves I'll dig are a mile wide, feel no fear, know my pride: for God and country I'll end your life._

_I am the Eagle, I am fighting on,_  
_I am a warrior and this is my song._  
_I am the fire raining down from above,_  
_I am a warrior and this is my song._  
_No hell can hide you, there is nowhere to run,_  
_I am a warrior and this is my song._  
_I am the Eagle, I am death from above,_  
_I am a warrior and this is my song._

* * *

I must admit, I was jealous of the Air Force after this song was released. Very jealous. It is an awesome song. Believe me, and the Equestrian Air Force was pretty fucking amazed.

After those two songs, I told everypony to, "man your battlestations, we're going for Ponyville."

My guess would be, if I didn't play those songs, they'd probably groan and moan. But now, they were fucking ecstatic to go. So, I was happier now I done that.

I was the first pony to reach Ponyville, and you should've seen me. I swooped down, and stabbed a Star into the ground. Then, I used my twin mini-guns on my saddle to take out 4 or 5 others. One of the Stars stabbed me in the side with his spear. I took out my M1911 and shot his face off. I think we won the battle of Ponyville. I can say this too, "No more going behind enemy lines." After the battle, we won. But with a lot of casualties. 100 casualties and counting. They Stars lost 200 or more, but still. Large casualties. But we won. Now, we just needed Canterlot.

"Bullet, what the Hell is wrong with you?" Big Man asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I mean, your side." Psycho said, pointing to the wound.

"Some Star stabbed me, it's fine." I reassured them.

"You sure?" Big Man asked.

"Yeah." I said, before taking one step then passing out.

**POV: Sergeant Lorcan O'Finn**  
**Location: Atlanta, Georgia**  
**Date: September 1, 1864**

"It's all the dynamite we got sir." I said to the Captain.

"Listen up here, ya'see. I want you to take a fireteam up into the city and take all the dynamite you got and blow the fuck outta it. Ya'understand?" the Captain said.

"I understands ya sir." I told him.

"Good, Now Lorcan." he said back.

"Yessir?" I asked.

"Don't let me down. You're the damn greatest Irishman this Division's got I tell ya." he said.

"Thank you sir." I told him, "I'll be on my way."

I took myself and 3 other men into the city of Atlanta dressed up in Confederate uniform. We made it to the city hall, luckily unnoticed, and we set down the dynamite. We then hoofed it out of the blasting range of it and waited for it to go off. Once it did, the rest of the Union Army came down upon the city. We then changed into our uniforms and joined the rest of the army. Once we did, the city was ours. Union soldiers took the city of Atlanta. Then, we immediately marched onto Milledgeville and Savannah.

**POV: Bullet**  
**Location: Ponyville**  
**Date: September 15, 2055**

As I woke up, I couldn't remember much. Just that I was with a relative who was in the Civil War. I tried getting out of bed, but when I did, Twilight was there to stop me.

"Bullet, no getting up right now, you're hurt bad." she said.

"Twi, it's only a scratch." I said.

"Bullet, the spear punctured a lung, you need rest." she said.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Yes." she stated, "But don't worry, we have taken Ponyville."

"I could've guessed I was in the library." I said.

"Yeah." she said, "Also, Big Man and Psycho said they'll defend the towns."

"Okay." I said, "I guess I should rest."

"You should, and you are." she said, "The doctors say it'll be a long time before you're able to go back."

"How long?" I asked.

"About 4-5 months." she said.

"Alright." I said, laying back down. "I guess this is me for now on?"

"Until you're better." she said.

"Yeah." I said.

**5 Months Later:**  
**POV: Bullet**  
**Location: Ponyville**  
**Date: February 15, 2056**

Once I was ready to be out and lead my men again, I found out we would be trying to take Canterlot.

"You're joking, right?" I asked.

"Nope, no joke." Shining said, "This is legit. We have crippled them, it would be kinda stupid to not do it."

"Alright." I said. "Well, shit."

"I know." Shining said, "But we can take Canterlot back, once and for all."

"I guess." I said, "But what about Luna?"

"I can't really say, Bullet." he said, "Celestia might send her to the moon."

"Fuck this." I said, walking out. "That's shit!"

"Hey Bullet." Big Man said. I just ignored him.

"Where are you going?" he asked again. I ignored him again.

I spread my wings and flew off towards Canterlot. Once I was there, I smashed through the Stars outside the castle. I got inside, and killed two Stars. Big Man an Psycho and everypony else followed me. I kept killing Stars until I made it to the throne room. Once I did, her and her army's commander were talking about some shit. I cleared my throat, which went throughout the whole throne room. The commander rushed towards me, horn ready to stab me, but I shot his head. Nightmare Moon was all alone again.

"Bullet?" she asked.

"Nightmare." I stated, "Come here and fight me!"

"Only you?" she asked.

"Yes." I replied, looking back at everypony.

"Okay then, let's get this started." she said, as she rushed towards me. Everypony kept shouting "The gun! Use the gun!"

**POV: Big Man**  
**Location: Canterlot**  
**Date: February 15, 2056**

Time was slowed down. Bullet brought the 1911 up to aim. He fired it. He missed Luna. She came, and stabbed him. Full force. Right in the heart it looked like. Once she pulled her horn out, he fell on the ground. But, with 4 final words.

"I love you Luna." he said.

Now he was dead. Psycho and I knew it even before anything happened. Nightmare Moon was happy though.

"I killed him?" she asked. "I killed the greatest warrior Equestria has known!"

"Yes, you did." I told her. "You killed your husband. The only pony who ever loved you. You're a fucking bitch."

Celestia then put Nightmare Moon in her magic energy forcefield-thing. She then said to her, "Nightmare Moon, I hereby condemn you to the Moon, for 10,000 years."

Nightmare Moon vanished. We were still left with the initial shock of what happened. Bullet was dead. There was no way hiding that. It seemed all of Equestria was saddened by his death. Most likely because they were. On February 17th, we buried him. He had the biggest funeral service ever. I lost a friend and a brother that day. I almost commited suicide. I had PTSD after I seen Himalaya die. But, honestly, Bullet died a soldier's death. A good soldier's death. That's really all he wanted. But, I'll never forget him. Something tells me, I'm going to see him again though.

_**Author's Note: **___**Hello everyony! It is Godwrites again. As all things good, must come to an end. Bullet is dead. Killed by Nightmare Moon, sadly. Now, this story is ended. (A bit short, no)? I'm writing another story. A DayZ fanfic! I know, it's not a big fanbase, but still. It's a fucking awesome game. **


End file.
